<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>ocean avenue by sosilver</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28070727">ocean avenue</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sosilver/pseuds/sosilver'>sosilver</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TREASURE (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, I honestly dunno what to tag, Longing, M/M, Not Beta Read, Reminiscing, how do u even tag, is that the right term, jihoon is only mentioned - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:28:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>578</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28070727</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sosilver/pseuds/sosilver</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>in which junkyu thinks about what has been and could have been</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Junkyu/Park Jihoon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>ocean avenue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hello! this is my first ever ao3 fic so this is probably mediocre but i still hope you guys enjoyed this!<br/>-silver</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Junkyu sat on the seawall, idly watching the waves crash against it. He dangles his feet quite harshly causing him to almost fall into the water. He thought about what Jihoon would have said had he been here to witness Junkyu's little clumsy act. He'd laugh at him for sure, clowning him for about 20 more minutes. He smiled at the thought. </p><p>Oh, how he missed that dork.</p><p>He felt something wet hit his shoulder. Looking up, he noted that the skies were starting to turn a darker grey by the second. It's about to pour.</p><p>Being soaked under the rain on the beach made him feel nostalgic. He thought of scavenger hunts on the sand, looking for shells they buried under. He thought of hiding under the palm trees when the rain gets a bit stronger. He thought of make-believe concerts under the pouring sky.</p><p>All of these things he did with Jihoon by his side.</p><p>But all of these things they did when they were kids, still a bit too naive, a bit too uncaring about everything else not concerning them. These things they did when all that mattered was eating, sleeping, and submitting school projects.</p><p>Now is a different story. Things have been a bit hard for Junkyu. His parents are on the brink of divorcing. College is pestering him with dealdines he hasn't worked on yet. His roommate comes home drunk every night and he has to clean up whenever he messes up the dorm. His cat, Ruby, is currently very sick and truth be told, he doesn't know what he's gonna do if Ruby dies. </p><p>He is mentally exhausted, physically tired, and emotionally drained. Junkyu just wants to go back to being a kid. Life is such a nightmare when you're not one. And he doesn't think he can take any of these nightmares anymore. He wants someone to read him bedtime stories, sing him a lullaby, and tuck him to bed so he won't dream of bad things. </p><p>He wants the love of his life back. He wants Jihoon back. Life was so much better when he's with him. It probably won't be any easier, but it'll be bearable. He wants Jihoon to annoy him. He wants Jihoon to assure him that "yes, i know it's hard but I will never leave your side and we will get through this together."</p><p>He wonders how Jihoon is doing right now in the US. He moved there roughly 3 years ago. He wanted to study law there, and although Junkyu didn't want him to go, who was he to stop his beloved from achieving his dream? It is because he loves him that he doesn't want them to be away from each other. But it is also because he loves him that he doesn't want to hinder him from doing what he loves.</p><p>But still, Junkyu finds that small selfish part of himself wishing he stopped Jihoon from going.  They don't keep in touch anymore. Although they broke up before Jihoon left, they wanted to keep their friendship. However, try as they may, the stress of college on top of time differences made it hard for them to constantly communicate. </p><p>Junkyu misses him terribly. And as he stands up to take shelter under the small beach hut, he thought again of how things would have been like if Jihoon was still by his side.</p><p> </p><p>"If I could find you now, things would get better."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you for reading! </p><p>thoughts?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>